nomansskyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Waking Titan - Phase 1
Un ARG (ou JRA), signifiant "Alternative Reality Game" (ou "Jeu en réalité alternée" en français) est un récit interactif en ligne. Commencement C’est le 27/05 à 23h59 que l’ARG fut annoncé via le twitter @argn Le tweet contenait un lien du nom de Project-wt.com. Le site possédait une map avec certaines localisations mise en avant à travers le monde. Ces dites localisations contenait des liens vers des radios. Il faut noter que le site project-wt.com contenait également une date : le 8 juin. La communauté a trouvé le site wakingtitan.com toute seule, en ayant comme seul indice la page http://project-wt.com/404. En effet le nom de l’onglet s’intitulait “Waking Titan”. Ce dernier site demandait au visiteur un nom d’utilisateur ainsi qu’un mot de passe. En parallèle un lien a été envoyé à un modérateur de “Unfiction” qui était décrit comme : “C’est un compte à rebours, vers une nouvelle ARG à grande échelle qui se lancera cet été avec 16 stations radios partout dans le monde. Ce sera produit par des maître du jeu vétérans et inclura des Personnages Non Joueurs, des acteurs, des événements IRL, et bien plus encore…" Le 2 juin 2017, une icône avec pour localisation Moscou à été mise en ligne, avec un lien corrompu. Au lieu du nom de la ville “Moscou” et d’un lien à une station radio locale, la radio porta le nom suivant :”bW9zY293”. bW9zY293 Station Elle contenait aussi le lien vers un Pastebin :”https://pastebin.com/BSQy7LUB”. Ce Pastebin contenait quelques données : "info@wakingtitan.com X (XXX) XXX-XXXX Vous avez jusqu’au 3 Juin à 18h00 UTC" Emails & appel téléphonique Plus tard tous les joueurs ayant donné un numéro de téléphone valide à “info@wakingtitan.com” ont reçu un email en réponse: “ Email -> ………………… Pour changer d’entrée répondez au message avec un nouveau contact. .. Id Message: 6f71407e -7106-452d-8dd1-017f3eb00e1b ..Bande passante faible - Bridge.myriad-oc1920.sat .. Connexion activé ..Réception des messages.” Le jour suivant, les joueurs avec un numéro de téléphone valide on reçus un appel téléphonique : “Ceci est Waking Titan. Il se redressa et sur les étoiles, leva ses paupières recourbées, puis les tint grandes ouvertes” La communauté avait découvert que la seconde ligne du message était une citation du poème Hyperion de John Keats. “Hypérion se redressa, et sur les étoiles Leva ses paupières recourbées, puis les tint grandes ouvertes”. Un seul et unique joueur reçut le message suivant : “Ici Waking Titan. Utilisateur : wakingtitan” La communauté en a déduit que le mot de passe et l'utilisateur demandé sur WakingTitan.com n'était autre que "Waking Titan" comme nom d'utilisateur et "Hyperion" en tant que mot de passe. Premier glyphe et memo top secret Le site se débloque et nous purent l'apercevoir pour la premiere fois : Il y avait 6 triangles, dont un bleu, puis trois pages de glyphes, centrées en bas de la page. C’est ainsi que cet ARG commença. Le premier triangle que nous appelleront à partir de maintenants “sigils” clignotait en rouge, en cliquant sur ce dit sigil, on demandait à l’utilisateur d’entrer une adresse email valide afin d’être notifié pour des futurs mises à jours. Une fois ceci fait, les “glyphe” apparurent. Cependant une seule était activable, celle ci amenait l’utilisateur sur une autre page. Un endroit où nous pouvions écrire était présent, et il demandait un mot de passe spécifique Si vous cliquiez sur le globe en dessous de l'invite de commande, vous serez redirigé vers un “PDF”. Ce PDF n’est autre qu’un mémo top secret de la Major Sophia Dubois à Elizabeth Leighton. Sur ce PDF était écrit plusieurs liens vers des réseaux sociaux, ou des sites communautaires, le document contenait au bas de la page un lien youtube “=O3QcsBFH6zY” vers la musique First Blood de Kavinsky (Premier Sang). Il était indiqué sur la première page que les participants de l’ARG était eux même participants du projet WT. C’est sur ce dit document qu’est apparu pour la premiere fois le site forums.etarc.org qui était a ce moment là décrit comme un forum pour les amateurs de radio. Sur la deuxième page du PDF, il y avait aussi plusieurs séries de codes. Du ROT13, du binaire pour n’en citer que deux. Il fallait les décoder. Prenons exemple avec le binaire : Vous n’avez qu’à rechercher un site qui traduit du binaire, et de taper les séries de 0 et de 1 dessus, pour avoir une traduction. Les 25 séquences de binaires étaient tous une lettre de l’alphabet différent, et une seul était manquante, le “N”. Il nous a suffit de faire la même chose avec tous les autres codes, puis nous avons trouvés le mot “Orion”. Une fois rentré dans l’endroit prévus à cet effet dans WakingTitan.com, nous avons pu débloquer le premier Glyphe. Première Séquence - Waking Titan Premier Sigil - Chiffre Romain Le 08 Juin 2017 au alentours de 15h50-16h00, un nouveau mail a été envoyé à la liste d’inscrit sur waking Titan. Puis vers 17:00, un second glyphe c’est dévérouillé sur le site Wakingtitan.com De plus, en cliquant sur le sigil se situant en haut à gauche nous avions maintenant une image de fond derrière la boîte de dialogue. Le premier sigil se résout de cette façon: Si le joueur regarde l’image de fond il peut voir du texte. Les lettres sont CCXL ainsi que XV, une au dessus de l’autre séparé par un trait de division. Les chiffres romains nous donnent l’opération suivante: 240/15 a savoir que 240/15=16 qui est la réponse au premier sigil. Le nombre 16 apparaissaient également dans de nombreux autres endroits: par exemple sur un dossier archivé sur le site Waking Titan. Ou bien encore le nombre de radio qui était initialement 16. Le puzzle amenait à une vidéo. Certains “enquêteurs” ont décrit l’audio de la vidéo: “Mon nom est (?). Vous devez nous aider à trouver le chemin. Si vous recevez ce signal, s’il vous plaît, aidez nous. Vous devez nous sauver. Sans la vidéocommunication pour nous aider, nous sommes bloqué. Ils ne peuvent pas trouver nos appareils. Aidez nous. Dites leur à propos de Saladin (?)” Une fois le premier Sigil débloqué, le deuxième s'illumina d’une couleur rouge. En cliquant dessus, une date, une heure et un lieu ont été montrés, ainsi qu’une station Radio. La prochaine phase, serait donc, une semaine après. Le second Glyphe fut découvert, et le second PDF fut donné : https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn.wakingtitan.com/data/75d56807-39b0-42e2-9643-eef45358fb0e.pdf Ce PDF suggère une action IRL le jour même a 7 heure du soir au “Cafe Bene” dans la ville de New York. Deuxième Glyph - Colis IRL A 19h00 UTC-5, un utilisateur discord du nom de “Nikel” Pris contact avec le messager au lieu indiqué, il lui a été dit: “Pensez hors de la boîte. Quelque chose de gros va arriver, et quand nous trouverons ce qu’il s'agit, il faudra être préparés. Aussi, souvenez vous que nous somme une “communauté scientifique’’ avant tout.” Le messager lui a aussi donné un document. Le message contenait aussi un code en base64 : MDEzRDowMDc4OjA3MjQ6MDA1Ng Un fois traduit, il nous donna des coordonnés dans le jeu No Man’s Sky vers une station de communication : 013D:0078:0724:0056 Une fois qu’un joueur fut aller voir ce qu’il s'agit, la station de communication lui donna un message : "LOOP16 UNEXPECTED ERROR: 97C-303N-5884-P" En entrant la suite alphanumérique suivante : 97C-303N-5884-P dans le second glyph, nous avons pu le déverrouiller. Cette action nous rappela une chose : le lien entre le jeu NMS et cette ARG. Deuxième Séquence - Echo Le 10 juin 2017 au alentour de 5:20 une publicité a été joué sur la SBC Paradise FM, une station radio situé dans les Seychelles qui fait référence au service appelé “Logiciel Echo”, et son site web. “J’ai perdu ma grand mère, Emma, il y a deux ans. Elle avait 85 ans. Elle me manque terriblement. Mais maintenant, merci au logiciel Echo. Je.. je peux entendre sa voix, juste en utilisant un morceau d’une ancienne vidéo. “La grand mère parle” Est ce que tu film ma chérie ? “Retour à la voix initial” Je peux lui faire dire ce qui me fait me rendre plus prés d’elle, comme “Je t’aime chérie, je te laisse toute ma bijouterie” “Rire de femme” Merci à Echo, toutes les voix peuvent être tout le monde. Visitez Echo-64.com” En premier, http://echo-64.com comportait le texte, “Lancement de la seconde séquence … Intialisation peut prendre environ 24 heures.” Le 10 juin 2017 vers environs 17:12 UTC, le site fut mise à jour en un site entièrement dédié à corporation Echo. A la lecture du site, les joueurs apprennent que Echo est une compagnie qui permets aux client de synthétiser des version virtuelle de membre de famille décédé. Le but du processus était en apparence d’aider les gens à récupérer émotionnellement du décès de leurs êtres aimés. Le processus commence en envoyant à Echo une audio de 5 minutes fragment de la personne en question. Un numéro de téléphone est marqué sur le site Echo. Le numéro (+1 (408) 703-2077), une fois appelé, nous dit ceci : “Echo est est transitoire, et ne peux pas accepter de nouvelles données pour le moment. Quand nous terminerons notre mise à jour, nous vous recontacterons.BIP {5 secondes} BIP” Si le joueur parle durant le moment de silence qui suit le message, le bip final n’aura pas lieux tant que le joueur n’arrête pas de parler, ou que 5 minutes ne se sont pas écoulé Cliquez sur la suite de nombre en bas de la page d’Echo, “84.190.188”, nous redirige sur Franka Potente- Believe”, la troisième musique de cet ARG. Second Sigil - Histoire de Prisme Localisé sur la page d'accueil du site une série de 5 forme géométrique. Cliquez sur la totalité des 5 donne la phrase: “L’ordre des choses est formé par l’angle de ces mesures” Cliquez sur chaque une d'entre elle mais cette fois ci dans l'ordre d'angle décroissant (Rond, triangle, carré, pentagone, hexagone), vous donnera cette énigme : "Le blanc se casse en 7" La solution du l'énigme tait le "prisme", qui était le mot de passe du second sigil du site principal Waking Titan. Complétez le sigil vous donne accès à une nouvelle vidéo en compagnie de la même femme que lors de la première vidéo. Dans celle ci elle s'annonce comme étant Elizabeth Leighton, PDG de la fondation atlas. Passer du code Hex au Gif Cherchez "anything" sur le site Echo révèle une série de 5 nombre : " 112 97 115 116 101" Décodé du décimal, ça forme : "paste" (passé) Il y avait aussi un bloc bien plus large de code Hex en dessous. Décodé ce code a abouti à un fichier .gif. En ouvrant ce fichier, le joueur pouvait approximativement repérer quelque caractères : "z1Rgxi5L" Ces des déchiffrage nous amène à l’URL http://pastebin.com/z1Rgxi5L, qui contient la phrase “Rien n’est bon ou mauvais en soi, tout dépend de ce que l’on en pense.” en Hexadecimal. Cette phrase est un extrait de l’acte 2, scène 2 de Hamlet. Troisième Séquence - Multiverse Le 16 Juin 2017 à 15h50, le site Multiverse Technologie a était update, avec comme texte : Commencement de la troisième séquence… L’initialisation devrait durer 24 heures. Le lendemain, aux alentours de 13h, la radio Wael 96FM situé à Puerto Rico diffusa le message suivant : “De par nos récentes découvertes sur les champs magnétiques et de par les anomalies géophysiques, Multiverse Technologie est maintenant ouvert. Si vous, ou quelqu'un que vous connaissez à une quelconque expérience dans le domaine des champs de radiation, informatique, champs magnétiques, ou les simples connaissances Électrodynamique quantique, nous prendrons en considération votre postulation. si vous savez ce qu’il faut pour casser les lois de la physique, contactez nous sur multiverse-75.com.” Directement après ce message, le site Multiverse a était mise en ligne, aux allures du site Echo. Le site Waking Titan a aussi était update, et le troisième sigil a été débloqué. De même que pour le 4eme Glyphe, qui lui aussi a était activé. Un numéro de téléphone fut trouvé sur le site Multiverse, en l'appelant, il disait : “Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à Multiverse. En ce moment, notre priorité est de travailler sur le groupe Abelian, manifolds, et les connaissances basiques sur cochains, leur cycles, et transfrontaliers. Nous sommes dans un urgent besoin de personnes qualifiés dans la branche des mathématiques. Si vous avez l'expertise, laissez nous le savoir sur notre site.” En envoyant un message à l’Email info@multiverse-75, avec comme objet Algebraic Topology, (La branche de mathématicien travaillant avec le groupe Abelian, manifolds, et Cochains, mentionné quand vous appelez le numéro de téléphone) vous recevrez ce message ; “Entrée > Candidat valide en topologie algébrique Exécution du logiciel Postbox… <...> <...> <...> Loigiciel complet. Attention: une confirmation est requise. Voulez vous déclencher l’envoi du colis #9/16? Confirmer l’objet avec le code ID : 817IDAS à info@multiverse-75.com” En envoyant un message à la même adresse Email, avec comme Objet 817IDAS, vous obtiendrez le message suivant : “Colis #9 / 16 a était envoyé. Merci d’attendre. ETA ; Semaine du 19 Juin. // http://bit.ly/2sa872g42” Le lien était un liens vers un PDF avec un memo venant d’Elizabeth Leighton, à tous les employés de l’Atlas Fondation. Le PDF contenant aussi un liens vers la musique Arcade Fire - Supersymmetry. Le 21 Juin, CobraTV reçu un colis, en rapport avec l’ARG d’Hello Game. Troisième Glyph - Post-It Directement après le déblocage du 3eme glyphe, une vidéo d’une photo d’un mur recouvert de post-it avec des flèches a été postée. Chaque post-it avait une lettre d'écrit dessus. En suivant les flèches, les joueurs ont pu déduire cette suite de lettre O>B>A>F>G>K>M Obafgkn est un système utilisé dans la classification spectral pour décrire une ligne spectrale. “Spectral” était donc le mot de passe de ce troisième Glyphe. Troisième Sigil - Morse Sur le site Multiverse, en descendant un peux, vous pouvez apercevoir des images d'employés de Multiverse. Certaines de ces images “glitches” (on une distorsion), et dans l’ordre de ces “glitch”, des joueurs ont pu voir du code Mors : ... -.-. .- .-.. . … Ce code mors une fois décodé signifie “Scales”. Donc, le mot "Scales" était le mot de passe du troisième Sigil. Encore une fois, en le débloquant, une nouvelle vidéo ainsi que le Quatrième Sigil apparus, avec le message ici présent : (Rendez vous à 2:34 pour voir la vidéo, nous n'avons aucuns lien unique avec la vidéo pour la séquence 3 à vous proposer). Il faudra attendre, comme depuis les autres étapes, une semaine. Et le rendez-vous se passera sur “Super Clasica” à Bogota, le 24 Juin 2017. Quatrième Glyphe - Colis 9/16 Le 21 Juin, CobraTV reçut un colis, contenant la cassette 9 sur 16. La cassette contenant, sur la deuxième Face, un message. Passé au spectrogramme, et après avoir convertis la Fréquence en valeurs MIDI, nous purent trouver : 71, 50, 56, 53, 49, 66, 60 En prenant le Mod26 de ces nombres, nous avons trouvés la suite 10, 15, 21, 18, 14, 5, 25. En traduisant ces nombre en position de lettre dans l'alphabet, ça ne fut : "JOURNEY" (Voyage), puis en utilisant le ROT13 sur le mot "Journey", nous eurent "WBHEARL", qui fut le code pour le 4eme Glyphe. Quatrième Séquence - Myriad Le 24 Juin arriva, et comme prévus, le site Myriad fut débloqué en entier. Un message fut aussi transmis sur la station Radio Super Clasica, disant : "Si tu crois que le ciel est une limite, tu à faux, le gouvernement est une limite ! Nous sommes Myriad. Nous sommes spécialisé sur le Projets de micro-satellite open source, et nous pensons que le ciel devrais appartenir à tous le monde ! avec plus de 37 stations de lancement à travers le monde, nous permettons la possibilité des constellations. Faire du monde un meilleur endroit ! c'est l'heure, pour lancer le nouvelle ère de réglementation concernant les micro-satellites. Faites entendre votre voix, sur myriad-70.com." Sur la page "Status" de Myriad, plusieurs suites le nombre et de lettre apparurent, ce qui nous donna après plusieurs update de la page, ceci : Latest network diagnostic table: 669:a 116:b 365:c 119:d 816:e 108:f 590:g 586:h 408:i 847:j 759:k 707:l 804:m 343:n 313:o 298:p 919:q 333:r 585:s 602:t 196:u 225:v 560:w 296:x 534:y 775:z 811:a 918:b 922:c 530:d 866:e 613:f 500:g 449:h 563:i 221:j 435:k 655:l 332:m 443:n 992:o 702:p 531:q 513:r 760:s 404:t 363:u 118:v 841:w 621:x 337:y 291:z En parallèle, un autre chargement était en cours, et une fois fini, nous eurent ceci : STATUS: ONLINE INCIDENTS: 100 PB Limit reached >> clients/017-a24 uid: hevelius%20(wit.1706)%20su%20song // pc:lowercase(xxxx xxxxx) INCIDENTS: L6 package exceeded >> clients/021-f16 | 32272 uid: Z28ubmFzYS5nb3YvMnRDSGx5Zw // pc:lowercase(xxxxxxxxx) Un giveaway de 80 jeu No Man's Sky eut aussi lieu sur le site de Myriad, et 80 personnes sélectionnés ont put recevoir un accès au jeu. Quatrième Sigil - Téléchargement La première étape était de décoder la partie juste au dessus, en rapport avec des uid, et des mot de passe. En cherchant sur le site, deux pages internet fut découvertes en nous demandaient un mot de passe. Le nom de cette page était "clients/017-a24". Donc en s'aidant des donnés données sur la page de Status, nous devions trouver un point commun entre "Su Song", et "Hevelius" en deux mots de 4 et 5 lettres. Le seul point commun entre ces deux personnes est la "Star chart", qui nous permet de débloquer la page, et un PDF. Sachant comment "casser" le mot de passe, nous décidâmes de continuer, et d'essayer de casser le deuxième. Nous avons trouvés la seconde page de "Clients/021-f16". Puis, en convertissant le code Z28ubmFzYS5nb3YvMnRDSGx5Zw en base64, nous eurent le lien d'une page internet de la Nasa : go.nasa.gov/2tCHlyg Il fallait ensuite, rentrer le code 32272, qui nous ramena à une mission de la navette Discovery. Le deuxième mot de passe de la seconde page fut trouvé. Après avoir débloqué ces deux pages, nous eurent deux PDF (un par page), l'un parlait du site Myriad, et l'autre parlait d'une corruption de donné. En effet, dans le deuxième PDF, une image glitché apparus. Les deux PDF contenaient aussi chacun une série de nombres étant "313-XXXXX" sur l'un et "XXX-98176" sur l'autre. Une fois réunis, le code "313-98176" permit de débloquer le quatrième Sigil. Cinquième Glyphe - E-Mails En envoyant un Email à l'adresse "sales@myriad-70", présent dans la page contact de Myriad, les joueurs purent avoir cette réponse : Relais système 001-A: Votre numéro de ticket de support technique a été communiqué au contact technique principal de votre compte. Si vous n'êtes pas encore un client prioritaire Nocturne, votre requête sera transférée à notre centre de support général. Cordialement, Julian J Wong. Code de service LA-443, Centre de support Myriad, Une compagnie du groupe Atlas Fondation En envoyant un second Email à l'adresse "jjwong@myriad-70.com", une autre réponse fut donnée : "J'ai inspecté de haut en bas le pont sonique, mais 3 de mes choses favorites sont toujours manquantes. xx-xx-xxx@myriad-70.com" Donc, il fallait trouver la suite de XX, pour envoyer un dernier Email à une adresse Myriad. La communauté en déduit,que nous devions trouver des codes en rapport avec le "son" comme par exemple "Do, Re, Mi, Fa, SoL, La, Si, Re". Donc un email fut envoyé à l'adresse "do-mi-sol@myriad-70.com" et une troisième réponse fut donnée : 68 79 40 49 49 54 41 32 32 77 73 40 55 48 55 41 32 32 83 79 76 40 56 49 49 41 En décodant tout ça en décimal, nous eurent le résultat : "DO(116) MI(707) SOL(811)" Combinant tout ça aux résultats de la page Contact, nous eurent "FA-291", "SI-313", "LA-443", "RE-992" en plus. Traduisant tout ces nombres en lettres, grâce aux données de la page Statues, nous purent trouver le nom "BOLZANO" qui est donc le mot de passe du Cinquième Glyphe. Cinquième Phase - SuperLumina L'ouverture du site SuperLumina fut précédé d'une séquance de prés ouverture. Un nombre apparus sur le site : -16.0e998112. Il représente les coordonnés de la tombe de Maria Callas. Plus tard, une deuxième suite de nombre apparus : -32.1af1983. Celles-ci représentent la position d'un restaurant du nom de "Boswell Brasserie Artisanale", situé à Montréal. Le nom du site SuperLumina était aussi intriguant : “Read1 you’re not f4r ye3 this". Si 1 = Y, 4 = O et 3 = T, nous pouvons faire la phrase "Y 1 0 4 T 3" qui nous donne "Why One O Four Te Tree" qui signifie "10 43". "10exp43" est une "Unité de Planck", datant de l'origine de l'univers, et a quelques secondes après le BigBang. Entre le changement des deux suites de nombres avant l’ouverture du site, le Copyright de SuperLumina a changé de “© Superlumina 2017” à “© Superlumina 2018”. Il y a donc une différence de 1 an. Encore une fois avant l’ouverture du site SL, et pendant le Reboot, des pourcentages sont apparus, précédés de nombres. Ces “chiffres” sont en réalités des résultats d’un sondage que l’on nous a envoyés par Mail. En effet, vers 16h30, plusieurs milliers de personne reçurent un mail, après s'être inscrit sur WakingTitan. Un lien, nous ramena vers un Sondage, indiquant plusieurs chiffres, déjà présents sur SL. Nous avions le choix entre 24-190-2, 117-0-159, 209-3-130, 0-205-245 et 222-14-22. Nous les avons associées à des couleurs : Mais voilà, dans le mail, nous reçurent aussi différents codes. Ces codes étaient : 42 61 74 74 6c 65 20 6f 66 20 68 61 73 74 69 6e 67 7 4a 6f 73 65 6f 6e 52 6f 79 61 6c 20 53 6f 63 69 65 74 79 54 75 72 69 6e 67 Convertis en Hexadécimale, grâce à github par exemple, nous ures les mots suivants : Turing, Royal Society, Joseon, et Battle Of Hasting. Il n'y a qu'une seul chose en commun entre tous ces mots : La couleur rouge. Le drapeau de Test de Turing, le logo rouge de la Royal Society, l'emblème rouge de l'empire Joseon, et enfin le rouge pour le Sang de la bataille de Hastings. Vers 00h, le site a de nouveau subit une update, et les résultats du sondage étant uninimes, 209-3-130 gagne. Le site prends alors une couleur Rose Vif, et le message "Begin Sequence -32.1af1983" resta présent, tout comme le Copyright "SuperLumina 2018". Sur le sondage, un message apparus : "Calcule complet, Merci, Identification de 100 cibles.. merci d'attendre". 100 nouvelles clées du jeu No Man's Sky furent par la suite envoyées. thumb|430x430px|centre Le 01 Juin, au milieu de la nuit, le site SuperLumina ouvrit ses portes. Sur la page d'acceuil, il semble y avoir un problème : en effet, une partie Glitché est présent : "Depuis longtemps, nous avons consommés une immense tranché de pouvoir, et obtenu une puissance incalculable. Nous allons venir pour votre monde, comme nous l'avons déjà souvent fait..." Un bouton "Rejoignez notre croisade" était présent, mais rien de ce passait en appuyant dessus.. thumb|510px|Seconde partie de la page d’accueil de SuperLumina |centre Cinquième Sigil - Live Drop Londres Certains joueurs ont trouvés deux pages bugés, l'un était "Data Compression For NLTT" et l'autre la page "NLTT". En début de journée, les joueurs ont reçus un mail, contenant entre autre, plusieurs séries de lettres et de caractères : "a/", "WO", "nE" et "j". En combinant ces caractères avec le nom de domaine "imgur", nous eurent une image. Cette image contenant un calcule scientifique, qui avait pour réponse 256. thumb|Photo de la feuille de papier que l'Agent-59 donna à [[MoulesMariner]] En allant sur une des page bugée, et en tapant 256 sur n'importe quel page en rapport avec NLTT, nous eurent un numéro de téléphone dévoilé ; 508 955 2174. (Ne pas appeler, ce numéro est surtaxé si vous l’appelé d'Europe). En l'appelant, 3 messages furent dévoilées à plusieurs heures d'intervalles : "Rappelez plus tard pour des instructions de récupération. Soyez Prêts", puis le message "Le Cumberland, par Marble Arch. Maintenant, deux personnes maximum. Rencontrez l'agent 59, mot de passe : What was the first. Nous n'attendrons pas". Puis un dernier message fut communiqué, après que Andy Marinier dit sur twitter qu'il était en route : "Attention, Agent Moulesmariner en route". Plusieurs heures passèrent, et Moulesmariner récupéra le colis, en dévoilant le mot de passe 16 à l'agent-59 (Car 16 fut le premier mot de passe, rappelez vous au début de l'ARG). L'agent donna aussi une feuille à Moules, où il était écris : "28 Minutes après le vol de la fleure". "The Flower Thief" est un film de Ron Rice. Le réalisateur sortit un film de 28 minute nommé "Senseless", après celui du "Vol de la fleure". Donc le mot de passe du Cinquième Glyphe, était "Senseless" Sixième Phase - Atlas Comme à chaque semaines, une nouvelle station radio fut dèvoillée. C'est une radio libre du nom de "Howard Stern's Show" aux coordonnées "Sirius XM 101". Sixième Sigil - Sirius Des messages furent envoyés toutes les 30 minutes, et chacun contenaient du code Mors : --. .-. --- -... .- -... .. .-.. .. ... - .. -.-. / -.-. --- -- .--. ..- - .. -. --. . ...- --- .-.. ..- - .. --- -. .- .-. -.-- / -.-. --- -- .--. ..- - .. -. --. .---- ----. -- .- -.-- .---- ----. ...-- ...-- -... .-.. ..- ./.-- .... .. - ./.-. . -../-... .-.. .- -.-. -.-/-.-- . .-.. .-.. --- .--/--. .-. . . -. Ces codes mors signifient : "Probabilistic computing", "evolutionary computing", "19MAY1933", et "blue white red black yellow green". Tous renvoient à une personne : Edward de Bono, qui a écris un livre nommé "Six Thinking Hats". C'était donc le mot de passe du ce Sixième Sigil. En donnant se mot de passe, nous eurent accès à un nouveau PDF, intéressant, car il fut écrit par.. Sean Murray en personne : "Nous voulons gratifier les personnes qui ont contribuer au projet Mercury. Nous espérons que vous ayez appréciez la distribution des 180 Access, et nous espérons aussi que vous apprécierez les autres reliques que nous avons en stock. Nous nous efforçons de garder le projet en vie, jusqu'à la fin du Projet Waking Titan, en Août. Il est important de mentionner que nous somme vraiment excités par les phases 2 et 3 qui vont arriver. Nous préparons aussi une nouvelle expérience, une version 1.3 dans un univers familier.. Nous regardons loin, à la conclusion fructueuse qui s'annonce dans cette expérience." Fin de la partie 1 Après plus d'un mois, la partie 1 c'est fini. Un email fut envoyé, nous annonçant un live iminant de Elizabeth Leighton. Une fois en live, elle nous dit : "Bonjour, je suis Elizabeth Leighton, et je suis la CEO de l'Atlas Fondation, nous avons atteint la fin de la ligne. La réponse finale. Vous avez prouvé votre valeur et dissout tout doutes. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Je suis sur que vous avez beaucoup de question. Pourquoi l'Atlas Fondation fait ceci ? Qu'essayons nous d'accomplir ? Quel est votre rôle ? Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour répondre à quelques une de vos questions. L'Atlas Fondation est créé pour apprendre sur la réalité elle même. Ces dernières semaines, nous avons rassemblés une communauté de créateur et .. d’individus indescriptible pour nous aidés sur des séries de.. appelez les expérience collaboratives. Vous êtes la communauté que nous avons trouvés, et vous êtes tout l'espoir que nous avons et bien plus.. Mais maintenant, le vrais travail commence. Nous vous invitons à joindre la Citizen Science Division. Commençant le 21 Juillet, nous avons une série de taches spécifiques à vous donner, individuellement, mais aussi collectivement. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous vous donnons le temps pour vous préparer pour ce qui va suivre. Aucuns d'entre nous ne sera feignant. Entre maintenant et plus tard, nous aimerons que vous répondiez à quelques questions, pour la remise de vos Pass Atlas V4, pour nous aider à préparer un table de bord pour ce qui s’apprête à arriver. Pour commencer la prochaine étape, rendez vous sur csd.atlas-65.com, et rejoignez la CSD aujourd'hui. Nous somme à l'aube de la création de quelque chose d’extraordinaire. Quelque chose qui va changer la compréhension de la réalité elle même. Voulez vous faire partis de ça ?" La Citizen Science Division est une division de l'Atlas Fondation. Pour plus d'information, rendez vous sur les pages du wiki. Une section du site de la Citizen Science Division, avec le nom "Loop16" nous permettait de trouver l'image montré précédemment mais non glitché. La voici ci-contre. N'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur la page "Waking Titan - Phase 2" pour vous tenir informer sur la seconde phase de cette fabuleuse ARG... Catégorie:Jeu